Hiccup and the Beast
by Holster646
Summary: Hiccup "Hank" Haddock had a normal life in a normal village but he wanted more. When his mother gets captured by a beast, he got more. The Beast, Merida, makes him stay in her castle. There feelings start to grow. But back in the village, the town heartthrob Heather has plans that will complicate things. Beauty and the Beast AU. RATED T TO BE SAFE.
1. Prologue: The Curse

Hiccup and the Bear

A Mericcup AU Story

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO DISNEY AND DREAMWORKS. THE SONGS BELONG TO THE RIGHTFUL OWNERS.

Prologue: The Curse

Once upon a time, in a faraway land, a young princess lived in a shining castle. Although she had everything her heart desired, the princess was spoiled, selfish, and unkind. With her parents gone, she was left to rule her kingdom alone. Being a child, she taxed the village hard to get the finest things in life.

But then, one winter's night, an old beggar-woman came to the castle, and offered her a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold. Repulsed by her haggard appearance, the princess sneered at the gift and turned the old woman away. But she warned her not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty is found within.

And when she dismissed her again, the old woman's ugliness melted away, to reveal a beautiful Enchantress. The princess tried to apologize, but it was too late... for she had seen that there was no love in her heart. And as punishment, she transformed her into a hideous beast, and placed a powerful spell on the castle, and all who lived there. She also wiped the memories of the villagers of the castle or the princess.

Ashamed of her monstrous form, the Beast concealed herself inside her castle, with a magic mirror and a book that would allow her to travel the world as her only window to the outside world. The rose the Enchantress had offered was truly an enchanted rose, which would bloom until her 21st year. If she could learn to love another, and earn his love in return, by the time the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken. If not, she would be doomed to remain a Beast for all time. As the years passed, she fell into despair, and lost all hope... for who could ever learn to love a beast?

…

Merida's POV

I looked out the window of my room. I watched the sun set over the mountain pass. The light faded off the castle walls.

I looked down at my paws. I hated the way I looked. How I wished I could be a normal human again.

Just then, the door creaked opened. Miss Elinor Potts wheeled in with a cake.

"Merida, the cook made you a cake for your sixteenth birthday." The teapot said.

I growled and turned to her. "My birthday is something that is not to be celebrated. I am cursed. I am doomed to remain this way on my birthday if I don't find love. AND HOW CAN I DO THAT IF YOU FOOLS KEEP TRYING TO DISTRACT ME!" I grabbed the cake and threw it. "GET OUT!"

"As you wish, Mistress." Elinor said as she rolled her cart out the door.

I returned to the window with a tear streaming down my eye.

"Why Merida, you're not even trying."

I knew that voice. It was the Enchantress.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I said as I lunged at her.

She shifted away. I looked around wildly.

"Merida, please. You think I would actually come see you."

"HAVE YOU COME TO MOCK MY SUFFERING!?"

"No. I just wanted to stop by and check on you." The Enchantress appeared again.

"You made me into this monster. How can you say that you want to check on me?" I said with a smile.

"Because I care about you. You deserve love. But you must find it within yourself. Then if you do that, the rest will follow. I've used this trick on countless royals through the year. My last one was a prince in England."

"But why? Why me?"

The Enchantress smiled. "You'll find out soon enough."

She disappeared. I growled and looked at the picture of me. I clawed at it once again.

"I will never get someone to love me. It's impossible."

 ** _Welcome to my first Merricup AU story!_**

 ** _Let me know what you think._**

 ** _Thanks for Reading. Please Review. Chapter 1 will be here soon._**


	2. Chapter 1: Provincial Life

Chapter 1: Provincial Life

Hiccup's POV

The morning was quiet. No much to be seen yet. I wrapped my satchel around me and put my hand on the door.

"Bye, Mother. I'll be back soon." I shouted.

"Be safe my dear." She said.

I smiled and opened the door. The chickens plucked at the ground. Toothless and Cloudjumper, our two horses, walked over to me. I pet Toothless on the nose.

"Easy, bud." I said as I grabbed an apple and gave it to him. I tossed one to Cloudjumper.

I continued my way. I breathed in the nice warm air. The town was quiet.

 **Little town, it's a quiet village**

 **Every day like the one before**

 **Little town, full of little people**

 **Waking up to say**

Just as the clock struck eight, the town awoke as the do every day.

 ** _Good Morning! Good Morning!_**

 ** _Good Morning! Good Morning! Good Morning!_**

 **There goes the baker with his tray, like always**

 **The same old bread and rolls to sell**

 **Every morning just the same**

 **Since the morning that we came**

 **To this poor, provincial town**

"Good Morning, Hiccup!"

I looked to see Fergus, the town's toymaker. He was a large man with a red beard and a wooden leg.

"Good morning, Fergus. Have you lost something again?"

"Well, I believe I have. Problem is, I've—I can't remember what. Oh well, I'm sure it'll come to me. Where are you off to?"

"To return this book to Father Robert. It's about two lovers in fair Verona."

"Sounds boring."

I smiled at him and waved goodbye. As I continued walking, I listened to all the things the people said. Calling me by my middle name, Hank.

 ** _Look there he goes, that boy is strange, no question_**

 ** _Dazed and distracted, can't you tell?_**

 ** _Never part of any crowd_**

 ** _'Cause his head's up on some cloud_**

 ** _No denying he's a funny boy that Hank_**

 ** _Good morning! Good day! How is your family?_**

 ** _Good morning! Good day! How is your wife?_**

 ** _I need six eggs! That's too expensive_** **!**

 **There must be more than this provincial life!**

I finally reached the church where Father Robert was doing some dusting.

"Ahh, if it isn't the only bookworm in town! So, where did you run off to this week?" He asked.

I pulled out the book and showed him.

"Two cities in Northern Italy. I didn't want to come back. Have you got any new places to go?"

He shook his head.

"I'm afraid not...But you may re-read any of the old ones that you'd like."

I looked through the small books of his library and grabbed my favorite one, Aladdin and The Magical Lamp.

"Thank you. Your library makes our small corner of the world feel big." I said as I turned to leave.

"Have a good day, Hiccup!"

"Bye." I said as I walked out of the church.

I began reading my book as a walked home. I heard the voices of Fishlegs, Snoutlout and Tuffnut as I passed them.

 ** _Look there he goes, the boy is so peculiar_**

 ** _I wonder if he's feeling well_**

 ** _With a dreamy, far-off look_**

 ** _And his nose stuck in a book_**

 ** _What a puzzle to the rest of us is Hank_**

 **Oh, isn't this amazing?**

 **It's my favorite part because—you'll see**

 **Here's where she meets Prince Charming**

 **But she won't discover that it's him 'til Chapter Three!**

 ** _Now it's a wonder that his name is "Hiccup"_**

 ** _His looks are very parallel_**

 ** _But behind that fair facade_**

 ** _I'm afraid he's rather odd_**

 ** _Very diff'rent from the rest of us_**

 ** _He's nothing like the rest of us_**

 ** _Yes, diff'rent from the rest of us is Hank!_**

…

General POV

Out on the borders of the town, rode in two girls on horseback. One of the girls had long flowing brown hair. She wore the finest armor in all the countryside. Her horse was silver colored. The other girl was blonde with some hair over her eyes. She dressed very casually.

Heather grabbed her spyglass and looked at the entrance of the town to see Hiccup feeding some geese.

"Look at him, Astrid—my future husband. Hiccup is the most handsome man in the village. That makes her the best." She said as she handed the spyglass over to Astrid.

"But he's so... well-read! And you're so... athletically inclined." Astrid said.

"I know." Heather replied. "Hiccup can be more argumentive as he is handsome."

"Exactly." Astrid said. "Who needs him when you've got us!"

"Yes... But ever since the war, I've felt like I've been missing something. And he's the only man that gives me that sense of—"

"Mmm... je ne sais quoi?"

"I don't know what that means."

Heather rode into town and had some stable boys take her horse away.

 ** _Right from the moment when I met him, saw him_**

 ** _I said he's gorgeous and I fell_**

 ** _Here in town, there's only he_**

 ** _Who is beautiful as me_**

 ** _So, I'm making plans to woo and marry Hank_**

Fishlegs, Snoutlout and Tuffnut ran over and began their worshiping of Heather.

 ** _Look there she goes_**

 ** _Isn't she dreamy?_**

 ** _Lady Heather_**

 ** _Oh, she's so cute!_**

 ** _Be still, my heart_**

 ** _I'm hardly breathing_**

 ** _She's such a tall, dark, strong and beautiful girl!_**

Of course, they weren't watching, a woman from above dumped a bucket of water out, drenching the three boys. Astrid strutted over to them and smiled.

"It's never going to happen, boys." She said as she smirked at them and went to follow Heather.

Heather then went looking for Hiccup. Hiccup was just on his way home, reading his book. While the people around them continued with their lives.

 ** _Good Morning!_**

 ** _Pardon_**

 ** _Good day_**

 ** _But yes!_**

 ** _You call this bacon?_**

 ** _What lovely flowers!_**

 ** _Some cheese_**

 ** _Ten yards!_**

 ** _One pound_**

 ** _Excuse me_**

 ** _I'll get the knife_**

 ** _Please let me through!_**

 ** _This bread_**

 ** _Those fish_**

 ** _It's stale!_**

 ** _They smell!_**

 ** _Ladies mistaken_**

 ** _Well, maybe so_**

 ** _There must be more than this provincial life!_**

 ** _Just watch, I'm going to make Hank my man!_**

 ** _Look there he goes_**

 ** _That boy is strange but special_**

 ** _A most peculiar gentleman!_**

 ** _It's a pity and a sin_**

 ** _He doesn't quite fit in_**

 ** _'Because he really is a funny boy_**

 ** _A handsome but a funny boy_**

 ** _He really is a funny boy_**

 ** _Hiccup!_**

Hiccup then heard someone call his name. He turned around to see Heather walking up to him.

"Good morning, Hiccup. Nice book you've got there." She said with a smile.

"Oh, have you read it?" Hiccup asked.

Heather shook her head. "No, but you know, if you read one, you've read them all."

She then gave Hiccup an iron dagger. "Another addition to your armory. Can't be too careful."

Hiccup grabbed it. "Thanks."

"Would you like to join me for dinner tonight?" Heather asked.

"No, not tonight." Hiccup said.

"Already have plans?"

"No." Hiccup rolled his eyes and walked away.

Astrid walked up to Heather, "So, moving on?

"Of course not. Why, Hiccup is so close to proposing. I can feel it." Heather said.

"Well, I've always wanted to propose to someone." Astrid said.

"Wait. That's genius. I've been waiting for Hiccup to propose, when he might be too scared. Genius. Hurry Astrid, let us go set up a wedding." Heather then took off.

…

Hiccup's POV

I ran back to the house on the outskirts of town, where I heard some music playing from a music box. I ran inside, knowing what it was.

I came inside to see Mother working on a music box.

It has been my mother and I for as long as I can remember. She brought me here after my father died. Now she makes music boxes while I invent things for her to sell at the Market.

She was humming a tune. Then she started to sing.

 ** _How does a moment last forever_**

 ** _How can a story never die_**

 ** _It is love we must hold on to_**

 ** _Never easy but we try_**

 ** _Sometimes our happiness is captured_**

 ** _Somehow a time and place stand still_**

 ** _Love lives on inside our hearts_**

 ** _And always will_**

I looked at the picture of my father, He was a big strong man with a very big beard. I then brought over her breakfast.

"Ahh, Hiccup. How was town?"

"Fine, I guess. Mother, do you think I'm odd?"

"Odd? My son? Odd? Where did you get an idea like that?" She asked.

"I don't know. People talk. I mean, I'm not like most men. Most men would be out slaying dragons and stuff. Me, I just like to read and make new things."

"This is a small village, you know. Small minded as well. But small also means safe, Hiccup."

"I know. But it's hard not to feel left out." I said.

"What about that Heather? She seem quite beautiful."

"She is. Also rude and snobby. No, mother. She's not worth the time."

I then looked at the painting of my father.

"Tell me something about him."

She smiled. "Your father was fearless." She then nodded.

She then put the music box into a crate and I helped her load the wagon with it and some of my inventions. Se then climbed on.

"Now, Hiccup. What can I bring you?" Mother asked.

"A rose. For you." I said as I handed her a couple coins.

"Hiccup, you do this every year."

"And every year you come home with one." I said with a smile.

"Then I shall come home with another." She said as she ran her finger through my hair.

"Goodbye, Mother."

"Goodbye Hiccup." She then turned to the road. "Come on, Cloudjumper. You know the way."

I watched her leave. Toothless nudged me. I smiled.

"She'll be fine. She always is."

 ** _This is interesting._**

 ** _I'm going to try to combine the original BatB with the 2017 Batb with my only twists with this._**

 ** _The Songs Used in this Chapter is Belle from the 2017 Beauty and the Beast_**

 ** _Thanks for Reading. Please Review. Chapter 2 will be here soon._**


	3. Chapter 2: The Castle

Chapter 2: The Castle

Valka's POV

I rode along the trail I had followed for years now. The same path that takes me to the market every year.

As Cloudjumper and I rode along, my thought drifted towards Hiccup. How he felt lonely and he was the odd man out.

"I worry about him a lot, Cloudjumper. Maybe too much." I said.

I then looked around. I had no idea where we were.

"These woods are lovely. I only wish I recognized them. Do you know where we are, Cloudjumper? Cause I don't."

Just then lightning struck a tree. Cloudjumper reared up in fear. I quickly tried to control him. A huge branch fell into the path.

"It's ok, Cloudjumper."

I then looked to see a path leading into the forest.

"Yes, we can go this way. One path closes, another one opens."

I looked ahead to see a snow-covered ground.

"That's odd. Snow in June?"

I urged Cloudjumper on.

"Be careful, Cloudjumper. It's very slippery."

We trudge through the snowy wood carefully. I looked around me into the wood. That's when I saw the wolf.

"Cloudjumper, Go!"

He took off in a dead run. The wolf howled, and others came after. I saw the cart starting to break.

I jumped onto the back of Cloudjumper. I unsheathed the Axe Hiccup gave me and cut the straps. I looked behind as the cart crashed and the wolves followed.

"Come on."

We went through what looked like a gate to a courtyard. The wolves stopped chasing us.

"You saved our lives." I said as I rode up to a giant castle.

"My word. Its magnificent. I must go look at this place, see if anyone lives here."

I got off Cloudjumper and tied him up. Then I made my way into the castle.

I walked up to the door. Lanterns were still lit.

"Well I guess someone's home." I whispered. I knocked on the door.

The door opened. "Thank you." I said as I looked for the person that opened the door.

I saw there was no one there.

"Excuse me, Is anyone there?" I asked.

I heard some whispering. "Hello? I got lost in the wood and I need a place to stay from the storm."

I then looked over to the fireplace. "I'm just going to warm myself be the fireplace."

I stood by the fire and warmed myself.

Just then I heard a clatter in the other room. I peeked my head over. There was a table full of food. I eagerly sat down.

"Thank you." I said. I started eating furiously.

But just then a teacup scooted over to me. Then another. And another.

"Sorry." I heard the first teacup said.

"We weren't supposed to move." The second one said.

"Our mom said so." The third one said.

I started very cautiously. "It's quite alright."

I immediately got up and headed to the door.

"I can't thank you for your generosity. I bid you a good night." I said as I walked out the door.

I ran over to Cloudjumper. "Let's go, boy." I said as I climbed on.

As we rode out, I turned to see a rose garden.

"Oh. Wait, wait. Hiccup wanted for me to get a rose." I said. I got off Cloudjumper and walked over to a bush. I went to pick one. But it pricked me.

"Ouch,"

Cloudjumper started acting up.

"Patience, Cloudjumper, I need a minute."

I grabbed a dagger and cut off a rose.

Just then something slammed onto the ground. It looked almost like a bear. I tried to back away, but I tripped and fell. The creature came closer to me.

"Who are you?" it asked.

I unhooked my axe. And took a swing at the creature.

"Get back, you monster!" I yelled.

The creature smacked the axe out of my hand. Then it hit me in the head. My sight slowly went to black.

…

Merida's POV

I looked at the woman as she laid in the cell. This woman trespassed on my castle ground and tried to steal from me.

Just then the three advisors I had came up to me. There was Macintosh, who had been turned into a candlestick. McGuffin, who had been turned into a cauldron. And Dingwall, how had been turned into a clock.

"My Lady, please. This woman is innocent." Macintosh said.

"She trespassed and stole from me. Why are you defending her?" I asked him.

"Because we heard her." McGuffin said. "She said she was lost when she first entered the castle."

"But that doesn't excuse for her stealing from my rose garden."

Just then the woman woke up.

"What? Where am I?"

"You are in my dungeon." I said.

She walked over and grabbed the bars. "On what charges?"

"You tried to steal a rose from my gardens."

"My son wanted me to come back with one." She replied.

I grunted. "Well, now you will never get to see your son again. You will stay in this cell for the rest of your life."

"No! You can't do this! Please!"

"Maybe you should have thought of that before you tried to steal from me!"

I walked away and back to my wing for the castle.

"My Lady, you realize what you missed out on?" Dingwall said.

"What?"

"The woman has a son." Macintosh said.

I laughed. "You want me to ransom her for her son instead?"

"Well, when you put it like that, its awful." McGuffin said.

"Right. And besides, no one is ever going to fall in love with me. So why bother."

"But,"

"LEAVE!"

The three ran out in fear.

I ran over to my table. I grabbed my mirror.

"Show me the woman's son."

The mirror cleared. I then saw a handsome young man sitting, reading a book.

A glimmer of hope stuck in my heart. Maybe if I could get him here…

"No. He probably has a girl for himself. There is nothing I can do."

I then curled up in hopelessness by the window and watched the snow fall.

 ** _I'm glad you guys enjoy this story._**

 ** _Stay tune for more._**

 ** _Thanks for Reading. Please Review. Chapter 3 will be here soon._**


	4. Chapter 3: Saving Mother

Chapter 3: Rescuing Mother

General POV

Heather parted the branches to see Hiccup's house. Astrid leaned over to her.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Astrid asked.

"Of course. Hiccup is going to be my husband by the end of the day." Heather said as she walked back over to the wedding where most of the town had gathered. They looked at her with surprise. She had white armor on and her hair was extravagant.

"I'd like to thank you all for coming to Hiccup and my wedding. All I have to do is propose to the boy." I said with a laugh.

The people laughed with her. Except the three boys. They shed tears.

Heather turned to Astrid.

"How do I look?"

Astrid smiled. "Hiccup won't know what hit him."

Heather smiled and started to walk to the house.

"Just like I don't know what hit me." Astrid whispered.

...

Hiccup was sitting on a chair reading when heard a knock. He got up, gently set the book down and went to answer the door. He looked out the window next to the door to see who it was.

When he saw it was Heather, he rolled his eyes. "Here we go again." He whispered, thinking this was just another attempt to come to dinner.

He answered the door. Heather walked in with purpose.

"Heather, what a pleasant surprise."

"Isn't it, though?" Heather said. "I'm just full of surprises."

Heath started moving closer and closer to Hiccup.

"You know, Hiccup, there's not a man in town who would love to be in your shoes. This is the day your dreams come true."

"My, my, my dreams? What do you know about my dreams, Heather?" Hiccup stuttered

"Plenty. Here, let me set the scene: a rustic hunting lodge, your latest kill roasting on the fire. And your little wife, smiling as you massage her feet. While the little ones play on the floor with the dogs. We'll have six or seven."

"Dogs?"

Heather laughed. "Of course not, Hiccup. Strapping boys, like yourself."

"Wow, I can only imagine." Hiccup said as he grabbed his book to put it away.

"And do you know who will be your little wife?"

"Who?"

"Me, Hiccup. Marry me?"

Hiccup was both surprised and shocked. Heather was asking him to marry her. She figured out he was never going to ask her. Not in a million years.

"Heather, I'm speechless. I don't know what to say." Hiccup said as he made his way over to the door. Heather walked over and cornered him.

"Say yes, Hiccup. Say you'll marry me."

Hiccup grabbed the doorknob. "I am so sorry, Heather, but I'm not the man for you." He said as he opened the door and Heather fell forward into a mud puddle.

Astrid ran over to help Heather out of the mud. Heather looked down at her now dirty armor.

"Are you alright, Heather?" Astrid asked as she offered a hand to Heather.

Heather grabbed her and pulled her close.

"I will have Hiccup as my husband. Make no mistake about that!" She then threw Astrid into the mud.

Heather walked away, trying to clean herself off.

...

Hiccup's POV

I peeked my head out the door. I looked all over to make sure no one was there.

I then walked out to do chores, angry and annoyed.

"Can you imagine? Me? The husband of that boorish, brainless..."

 **Mrs Haddock, can you just see it?**

 **Mrs. Haddock, my little wife.**

 **No ma'am not me**

 **I guarantee it**

 **I want much more then this provincial life**

 **I want adventure in the great wide somewhere**

 **I want it more the I can tell**

 **And for once it might be grand**

 **To have someone understand**

 **I want so much more then they've got planned**

Just then I heard something. Cloudjumper came running up looking spooked.

"Cloudjumper? What are you doing here? Where is Mom?"

I grabbed his bridle and looked in his eyes.

"Cloudjumper! Take us to her."

...

I saddled up Toothless and had Cloudjumper lead us. He lead us through the forest. We turned into the darker part of the forest at a burnt tree. Then it started to snow.

We then came across the carriage. I saw the music box made, all smashed.

"Come on, Cloudjumper. Take me to her."

We rode up to a castle. The design was intricate and well done.

"Wow, this is amazing." I whispered.

I rode Toothless up to the front steps. I dismounted and unsheathed my sword. I walked up to the door. I pushed it open.

"Hello? Is anyone there?"

I looked around the room. The design was of the finest wood and furniture.

I heard some whispering. I looked around wildly.

"Who said that. Who's there?"

I looked over at a table. There was a candle, clock, and a cauldron all in a row.

Just then I heard a woman cough.

"Mom?" I said as I grabbed the candle and headed in the direction of the sound. I ran up the stairs in a hurry. I turned the corned to see Mom sitting in the cell.

"Mom!"

"Hiccup! What are you doing here?"

I grabbed her hands through the bars of the cell. "Your hands are ice. I need to get you out of here."

Mom looked at me. "Hiccup, look at me. I want you to leave this place. This castle is alive. No go, before she finds you."

"Who?"

Just then I heard a monstrous growl. I quickly grabbed my sword and pointed it towards the sound.

"Who's there? Who are you?"

"Who are you?" a gruff woman's voice asked.

"I've come for my mother!" I said as I watched a dark figure from the far side of the dungeon walk closer.

"Your mother is a thief." The figure said.

"Liar!" I said.

"She stole a rose." The figure said as she peeked her head around the corner.

"I asked for the rose. Here, I'll pay for it."

"No, Hiccup. She'll only accept imprisonment." Mom said.

"Take me instead." I said.

"No. She means forever imprisonment. Apparently that's what happens around here when you pick a flower."

I turned to the figure. "A life sentence for a rose."

The figure jumped the gap to get closer to Mom and me.

"I received eternal damnation for one. I'm only locking her away. Now do you still wish to take your mother's place?"

"Step into the light." I said.

The figure turned away. I grabbed the candle and put it in her face. What I saw made me gasp.

Her face looked like a bear. Her nose and mouth protruded like a stout. Her blue eyes shined against the light. Red, wild hair hung off of her head. And two small horns like a bull came out of her head. Her body was covered with fur but she had hand like paws. Her feet looked like paws. She wore a simple corset and a cloak to cover herself.

"Choose."

"Hiccup you listen to me. Go live your life. I've lived mine. Leave me." Mom pleaded

I wanted to listen to her, but I cared for my mother more.

I looked at the creature.

"On my honor, I will stay here as your prisoner."

"Done!"

The creature unlocked the gate and pulled Mom out.

"No, Hiccup. No!"

The creature grabbed me and tossed me inside the cell.

"Your mother's a fool. And so are you."

The creature slammed the cell door.

"Hiccup! I'm going to come back! I promise!"

 _ **That was an exciting chapter.**_

 _ **Make sure you guys follow for more excitement.**_

 _ **The Song Used in this Chapter is Belle(Reprise) by Emma Watson**_

 _ **Thanks for Reading. Please Review. Chapter 4 will be here soon.**_


	5. Chapter 4: Adjusting to a New Life

Chapter 4: Adjusting to a New Life

Hiccup's POV

I sat quietly into the cell, overwhelmed at what happened. My mother was separated from me and I was being held prisoner by a monster.

Just then the door swung open.

"Excuse me, sir. I am here to escort you to your room."

I looked around confused.

"What, you thought the Mistress would want you to stay in this cold dark tower. Yeah, she can be like that."

I walked out to see a candle with a face.

"What are you?"

"Hello." The candle said. "I am Macintosh."

"And you can talk?"

"Well of course he can talk. Its all he does."

I looked to see a clock and cauldron walking towards us.

"Now Macintosh, as head of the household, I demand you but him back in his cell at once." The clock said.

"Excuse me?" The cauldron said. "You are not the head of the household. I am."

The two started bickering. The candle hopped over.

"Dingwall, McGuffin. Stop, stop. Do you want to stay as a metal clock or a cauldron the rest of your life? Trust me."

Macintosh turned to me. "Ready sir?"

I looked back in my cell. I didn't want to stay here.

"Alright. Let's go."

...

"I'm sorry if you've been startled sir." Macintosh said as he lead me through the castle.

"Oh think nothing of it. I'm just talking to a candlestick. " I said.

"Candelabra! Seriously, there's a difference. Think of this as your new home, you can go anywhere in the castle."

"Except the West Wing." The cauldron said.

"Which we do not have!" The clock said sharply

"What's there?" I asked.

"Nothing." Macintosh.

"Storage space, nothing more." McGuffin said.

"Now this way, to the East Wing." Dingwall said.

"Or as I like to call it, the only wing."

We went inside. Macintosh jumped out of my hand, bounced of Dingwall and landed in McGuffin.

"Get out, you big oaf." McGuffin shouted as he tipped over.

Macintosh jumped out and opened the door.

"Welcome to your new home," Macintosh said. "I hope you can be comfortable."

The room was defiantly big enough. A huge bed, and everything.

"This is amazing."

"But of course. The Mistress wanted you to have the best suite in the castle." Macintosh said as he jumped onto the bed.

A cloud of dust appeared.

"Ohh, we were not expecting guests." He said with a cough

"Good day sir." A woman's voice said. A bird like feather duster came flying around, dusting everything.

She flew over to Macintosh.

"This plan of yours is dangerous."

"I would do anything to hold you in my arms again, Sorcha." Macintosh said as he pulled her close.

"No, my love. I've been burnt by you before."

"But how can I control my self around you when you make me so weak."

Dingwall cleared his throat. The two of them looked at him with annoyance.

I looked around the room. "Is everything alive here?" I walked over to the desk and grabbed a comb. "Hello. What's your name?"

Everyone giggled. "That is a hairbrush." McGuffin said.

"Oh. Right then."

As I set it down, the wardrobe came alive. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaa."

I jumped back.

"Oh do not be alarmed. It is just your wardrobe, Maude."

"If she could stay awake." Dingwall said.

"Oh Macintosh I was dreaming about my love Andy." She said with a yawn.

"Stay with us, Maude. We have someone you can dress."

"Ahh yes." The wardrobe grabbed my face. "Big eyes, strong jaw, perfect smile. You you have the makings of a Prince."

"Oh, I'm not a prince." I said.

"Nonsense." Maude said. "Let's see what I have in my drawers."

The drawers opened. Moths came flying out. "Oh, how embarrassing."

Fabric started swirling around me. I soon found myself in a very bad suit.

"Very interesting." Macintosh said. "Alright we'll leave you to settle in."

The door shut. Maude fell asleep. I took off my new suit. Then walked over to the window. I thought about my mother. Was she alright?

"Please be safe." I whispered.

...

Heather's POV

I sat in my chair looking into the fire. My blood boiled at the fact that Hiccup told me no.

"Who does he think he is? That man has tangled with the wrong girl. No one says no to Heather!"

"Absolutely." Astrid said as she brought me some mead.

"I'm mean look at me. I'm me. The finest warrior this town has ever seen."

"You know Heather, there are other men." Astrid said as she motioned to the three boys Snutlout, Fishlegs, and Tuffnut.

"A hunter doesn't waste his time with rabbits." I said as I threw a dagger into a wall.

 ** _Gosh, it disturbs me to see you Heather_**

 ** _Looking so down in the dumps_**

 ** _Every guy here'd love to be like you, Heather!_**

 ** _Even when taking your lumps_**

 ** _There's no man in town that's inspired by you_**

 ** _You're everyone's favorite gal_**

 ** _Everyone's awed and inspired by you_**

 ** _And it's not very hard to see why_**

 ** _No one's slick as Heather_**

 ** _No one's quick as Heather_**

 ** _No one's neck's as incredibly thick as Heather_**

 ** _For there's no girl in town half as manly-ish_**

 ** _Perfect, a pure paragon!_**

 ** _You can ask any Tom, Dick, or Stanley_**

 ** _And they'll tell you whose team they prefer to be on_**

 ** _Who plays darts like Heather_**

 ** _Who breaks hearts like Heather_**

 ** _Who's much more than the sum of her parts like Heather?_**

 **As a specimen, yes, I'm intimidating!**

 _ **My, what a gal, that Heather!**_

 **I needed encouragement. Thank you, Astrid**

 _ **Well, there's no one as easy to bolster as you!**_

Astrid had my arms wrapped around me.

"Too much?"

"...Yep."

 ** _No one fights like Heather_**

 ** _Douses lights like Heather_**

 ** _In a wrestling match, nobody bites like Heather_**

 **When I hunt, I sneak up with my quiver and beasts of the field say a prayer. First, I carefully aim for the liver. Then I shoot from behind**

 _ **Is that fair?**_

 **I don't care**

 _ **No one hits like Heather**_

 _ **Matches wits like Heather**_

 _ **In a spitting match, nobody spits like Heather**_

 **I'm especially good at expectorating!**

 ** _Ten points for Heather!_**

 **When I was a girl, I ate four dozen eggs**

 **Every morning to help me get strong**

 **And now that I'm grown, I eat five dozen eggs**

 **So I'm roughly as strong as a barge**!

After I lifted Astrid and some guy up on my shoulders, I jumped onto the the tables. I started dancing with some men. Just then Snoutlout, Fishlegs, and Tuffnut came at me with swords. We mocked fought. I easily won.

 _ **Who has brains like Heather?**_

 _ **Entertains like Heather?**_

 **Who can make up these endless refrains like Heather?**

 **I use weapons in all of my decorating**

 _ **Say it again**_

 _ **Who's a woman among men?**_

 _ **Who's the super success?**_

 _ **Don't you know? Can't you guess?**_

 _ **Ask her fans and her five hangers-on**_

 _ **There's just one girl in town**_

 _ **Who's got all of it down...**_

 _ **And her name's H-E-A...-T...**_

 _ **I believe there's another T...**_

 _ **It just occurred to me that I'm illiterate And I've never actually had to spell it out loud before...**_

 _ **Heather!**_

I sat down. Astrid sat next to me.

"Ah, Astrid. You're the best. Why hasn't any man snatched you up?"

"I've been told I'm clingy. And I really don't get it."

I nodded. Then shrugged.

Just then, the door swung opened and Valka ran in.

"Help, someone help me! Please!"

"Valka?" The bartender said

"Please, please, I need your help! She's got him, she's got him locked in the dungeon!"

"Who?" Astrid asked.

"Hiccup! We must go, not a minute to lose!"

"Whoah, slow down Valka. Who's got Hiccup locked in a dungeon?" I asked.

"A beast! A horrible monstrous beast!" She said.

It was quiet, but then everyone laughed.

"Is it a big beast?" Snoutlout asked

"With a long ugly snout?" Tuffnut said.

"Hideously ugly!"

"And sharp cruel fangs?" Ruffnut, Tuffnut's sister asked.

"Yes, yes! Will you help me?" She said as she knelt before me, begging.

"Alright old woman. We'll help you out." I said as I motioned Ruffnut and Tuffnut to take her away.

"You will? Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" she said as she got thrown out of the bar.

"Crazy old Valka...she's always good for a laugh!" Ruffnut said.

"Crazy old Valka, hmmm? Crazy old Valka..."

 **Astrid, I'm afraid I've been thinking**

 _ **A dangerous pastime**_

 **I know**

 **But that whacky old coot is Hiccup's mother**

 **And her sanity's only "so-so"**

 **Now the wheels in my head have been turning**

 **Since I looked at that loony, old woman**

 **See, I've promised myself I'd be married to Hiccup**

 **And right now I'm evolving a plan**

"If I . . ."

"Yes?"

"Then we . . ."

"No! Would he . . "

"Guess!"

"Now I get it!"

"Let's go!"

 _ **No one plots like Heather**_

 _ **Takes cheap shots like Heather**_

 _ **Plans to persecute harmless crackpots like Heather**_

 _ **So her marriage we soon'll be celebrating**_

 _ **My, what a gal**_

 ** _Heather_!**

...

Valka's POV

I picked myself out of the dirt, tears streaming down my face.

"Why won't they help me?"

I got up and walked over to where Cloudjumper was.

"Will no one help me?" I said as I leaned up against him.

After a while. I wiped my eyes. Then got on Cloudjumper and rode him home.

"Well if no one will help me. I'll do whatever it takes to get him out."

 ** _Thank you all so much for the support of this story._**

 ** _Happy Holidays!_**

 ** _The Songs Used in This Chapter where Gaston from Beauty and the Beast(2017) and Gaston (Reprise) from Beauty and the Beast(1991)_**

 ** _Thanks for Reading. Please Review. Chapter 5 will be here soon._**


	6. Chapter 5: Be Our Guest

Chapter 5: Be Our Guest

Merida's POV

I entered the dining room. Ever since I became this monster. I at least expected a meal every night. Alone. I sat down and looked at my plate. Chief Pierre had made a quiche for me. I sigh and looked at the other end of the table. That's when I noticed the other place setting and candles. I slammed my fist onto the table.

"Macintosh!"

I stormed into the kitchen to see everyone frightened. The triplet teacups were shaking behind Mrs. Potts. Dingwall was picking up gears. Macintosh and McGuffin stood steady.

"You're making him dinner!?"

"Well, Mistress, I thought you would enjoy the company." Macintosh said.

"Mistress?" Dingwall chimed in. "I can assure you I had no part in this. Making him dinner, dressing him up, giving him a bedroom."

"A bedroom! You gave him a bedroom!"

"No, he did." Dingwall said as he pointed to Macintosh.

"Yes, its true. But if the man can break the spell, maybe you can charm him with dinner!" Macintosh said.

"That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. Charm the prisoner."

McGuffin stepped forward. "You must try. You're running out of time."

"But he's the son of a common thief. What kind of person does that make him?"

"Oh, you can't judge a person for who there mother is, now can you?"

I was angry. But they were making sense. If I did fall in love with the Hiccup, I could be saved.

"Alright. Dingwall, go get him."

...

I sat and waited for Dingwall and Hiccup to return.

"What's taking so long? I told Dingwall to go get him. Why isn't he here yet?"

"Try to be patient, ma'am. The boy did loose his mother and freedom in one day."

"Uhhhh. It's no use. He's so handsome, and I'm so... look at me!"

Macintosh and Potts looked at each other then at me.

"Oh, you must help her to see past all that." Mrs. Potts said.

"I don't know how."

"Well, you can start by making yourself more presentable. Straighten up, try to act like a lady."

I stood up and tried to look like a lady. It didn't work.

"Ah yes, when he comes in, give him a dashing, debonair smile. Come, come. Show me the smile." Macintosh said.

I smiled the best I could, but Mrs. Potts flinched away.

"But don't frighten the poor boy."

"Impress him with your rapier wit."

"But be gentle."

"Shower him with compliments."

"But be sincere."

"And above all...You must control your temper!" Both of them said.

"Here he is!" Macintosh said.

The door creaks open. I looked to the door expectantly.

Dingwall entered with a worried look.

"Uh, good evening."

I looked at him "Well, where is he?"

"Who? Oh! The boy. Yes, the, ah, boy. Well, actually, he's in the process of, ah, um, circumstances being what they are, ah... he's not coming."

"WHAT!"

I ran through the door and ran to the door of Hiccup's room. All the while, the others chased after me.

"Your grace! Your eminence! Let's not be hasty!" Dingwall said after me.

I ran up to the door and pounded on it

"I thought I told you to come down to dinner!"

"I'm not hungry." I heard Hiccup say from the other side.

"You'll come out or I'll...I'll break down the door!"

Macintosh coughed to get my attention. "Mistress, I could be wrong, but that may not be the best way to win the boy's affections."

"Please! Attempt to be a lady." Dingwall pleaded.

"But he is being so...difficult!"

"Gently, gently." Mrs Potts said.

I looked at the door. "Will you come down to dinner?"

"No!"

I looked at the other, very frustrated.

"Suave. Genteel." Dingwall said.

Trying to act formal, I curtsied at the door.

"It would give me great pleasure if you would join me for dinner.

"Ahem, ahem, we say 'please.'" McGuffin said.

"...please."

"No, thank you." Hiccup said.

"You can't stay in there forever!"

"Yes I can!"

"Fine! Then go ahead and STARVE!"

I turned to the others. "If he doesn't eat with me, then he doesn't eat at all! Idiots!"

I stormed away to my wing of the castle. When I got there, I started throwing things.

"I ask nicely, but he refuses. What a...what does he want me to do-beg?" I picked up the magic mirror. "Show me the boy."

The magic mirror shines, then glows green and reveals Hiccup in his bedroom, talking to Maude.

"Why the mistress's not so bad once you get to know her. Why don't you give her a chance?" Maude said to him

"I don't want to get to know her. I don't want to have anything to do with her!"

"I'm just fooling myself. He'll never see me as anything...but a monster." I said as I watched another petal falls off the rose. "It's hopeless."

...

Hiccup's POV

I sat in the corner alone. It was already terrifying enough to be a prisoner to a beast. But to be invited to dinner by one, that was another issue entirely.

Just then there was a knock at the door.

"I thought I said no!" I yelled.

"Don't worry dear, It's only Mrs. Potts."

The door opened and in rolled a cart with a teapot and three teacups.

"Oh, aren't you a sight for sore eyes." the teapot said. "I figured you needed a nice cup of tea."

She poured tea into one of the bickering teacups and he came over.

I picked up the teacup and took a sip.

I then looked at the teacup. "And what's your name?"

"I'm Harris. Over there is Hubert and Hamish. We're sixteen."

"Now Harris, no bragging." Mrs. Potts said.

I smiled and set Harris on the cart.

"That was a very brave thing you did for your mother, dear."

Suddenly Maude woke up.

"We all think so."

I looked out the window again. "I worried about her. She's never been on her own before."

"Cheer up, dear. Everything will turn out in the end. You'll feel much better after dinner." Mrs. Potts said.

"But she said, If I don't eat with her, I don't eat at all."

Mrs. Potts sighed, "Mm, people say a lot of things in anger. It is our choice whether or not to listen. You coming dear."

…

General POV

As soon as they got the word Hiccup was coming. Macintosh burst into the kitchen.

"They're coming. Places, everyone."

Chief Pierre continued on the French cuisine he had started to prepare. McGuffin and Dingwall followed behind Macintosh. "If the Mistress finds out you fed him against her orders, she will blame me." Dingwall said.

"Oh of course she will." McGuffin said with a hearty laugh.

"Did you see how he stood up to her. This boy is the one. And how can we be become human again if they don't fall in love and how can that happen if he stays in his room?" Macintosh said as he hopped around the kitchen.

"He will not love her!" Dingwall said.

"Ahh Dingwall, A clock is wrong two times a day and now is not that time." McGuffin chirped in

"Well then keep it down." The clock pleaded.

"Of course. But what is dinner, without music?" Macintosh said as McGuffin and him left the kitchen.

"MUSIC?" Dingwall said in a surprise.

Andre walked into the dining room. The old grand piano was dusty after sitting still for so long.

"Andre are you ready?" Macintosh asked.

"It has been so long since I have performed. I can barely even remember how." The piano started to play a classical piece but then flinched in pain.

"Ah! Ooh! Another cavity."

McGuffin stepped forward. "Andre, your wife is upstairs…finding it harder and harder to stay awake. She's counting on you to help us break this curse."

"Then I shall play through the dental pain." Andre said

Dingwall came over. "Maestro, play quietly, please."

"Oh, quietly. Whisper! Of course! Are there any other tasteless demands you wish to make upon my artistry?"

"No, that's it." Dingwall said.

Just then Hiccup, Mrs. Potts and the Triplets came in.

"Here you are, dear."

Just then a spotlight shined by Sorcha landed on Macintosh

 _ **My dear lord, it is with deepest pride**_  
 _ **And a greatest pleasure that we welcome you tonight**_  
 _ **And now we invite you to relax, let us pull up a chair**_  
 _ **As the dining room proudly presents**_  
 _ **Your dinner!**_

 _ **Be our guest, be our guest**_  
 _ **Put our service to the test**_  
 _ **Tie your napkin 'round your neck, cherie**_  
 _ **And we'll provide the rest**_  
 _ **Soup of the day, hot hors d'oeuvres**_  
 _ **Why, we only live to serve**_  
 _ **Try the grey stuff, it's delicious**_  
 _ **Don't believe me, ask the dishes**_

 _ **They can sing, they can dance**_  
 _ **After all, miss, it's from France**_  
 _ **And a dinner there is never second best**_  
 _ **Go on, unfold your menu**_  
 _ **Take a glance and then you'll**_  
 _ **Be our guest yes, our guest**_  
 _ **Be our guest**_

 _ **Beef ragout, cheese soufflé**_  
 _ **Pie and pudding, on flambé**_  
 _ **We'll prepare and serve with flair**_  
 _ **A culinary cabaret**_  
 _ **You're alone and you're scared**_  
 _ **But the banquet's all prepared**_  
 _ **No one's gloomy or complaining**_  
 _ **While the flatware's entertaining**_  
 _ **We tell jokes, I do tricks**_  
 _ **With my fellow candlesticks**_

 _ **And it's all in perfect taste that you can bet**_  
 _ **Come on and lift your glass**_  
 _ **You've won your own free pass**_  
 _ **To be our guest If you're stressed**_  
 _ **It's fine dining we suggest**_  
 _ **Be our guest, be our guest, be our guest**_

As Macintosh sang, Hiccup ate his dinner. He rather enjoyed the dinner and a show. It was the first time.

 _ **Life is so unnerving**_  
 _ **For a servant who's not serving**_  
 _ **He's not whole without a soul to wait upon**_  
 _ **Ah, those good old days when we were useful**_  
 _ **Suddenly those good old days are gone**_  
 _ **Ten years we've been rusting**_  
 _ **Needing so much more than dusting**_  
 _ **Needing exercise, a chance to use our skills!**_  
 _ **Most days we just lay around the castle**_  
 _ **Flabby, fat and lazy**_  
 _ **You walked in and oops-a-daisy**_!

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Mrs. Potts was preparing things in there, cleaning up the teacups, working on desserts and making sure everything was perfect.

 _ **It's a guest, it's a guest**_  
 _ **Sake's alive, well I'll be blessed!**_  
 _ **Wine's been poured and thank the Lord**_  
 _ **I've had the napkins freshly pressed**_  
 _ **With dessert, he'll want tea**_  
 _ **And my dear that's fine with me**_  
 _ **While the cups do their soft-shoein'**_  
 _ **I'll be bubbling, I'll be brewing**_

 _ **I'll get warm, piping hot**_  
 _ **Heaven's sakes! Is that a spot?**_  
 _ **Clean it up, we want the company impressed**_  
 _ **We've got a lot to do!**_  
 _ **Is it one lump or two?**_  
 _ **For you, our guest**_

 _ **He's our guest**_  
 _ **He's our guest**_

 _ **He's our guest**_

 _ **Be our guest, be our guest!**_  
 _ **Our command is your request**_  
 _ **It's been years since we've had anybody here**_  
 _ **And we're obsessed**_  
 _ **With your meal, with your ease**_  
 _ **Yes, indeed, we aim to please**_  
 _ **While the candlelight's still glowing**_  
 _ **Let us help you, we'll keep going**_

 _ **Course by course, one by one**_  
 _ **'til you shout, "Enough I'm done!"**_  
 _ **Then we'll sing you off to sleep as you digest**_  
 _ **Tonight, you'll prop your feet up**_  
 _ **But for now, let's eat up**_  
 _ **Be our guest**_  
 _ **Be our guest**_  
 _ **Be our guest**_  
 _ **Please, be our guest**_

Macintosh slid over and presented Hiccup with some pudding.

"Pudding?"

…

Hiccup's POV

I walked around with Mrs. Potts as she led me back to the entrance of the castle.

"I don't understand why you're all being so kind to me. Surely, you're as trapped here as I am. Don't you ever want to escape?"

"The mistress's not as terrible as she appears. Somewhere deep in her soul, there's a princess of a girl who just waiting to be set free."

I then looked up at the West side of the castle. A single set of stairs lead up that way.

"McGuffin mentioned something about the west wing."

"Never you mind about that." Mrs. Potts quickly dismissed. "Off to bed with you, dear."

"Good night." I said as I walked in the direction of my bedroom

"Nighty-night. Straight to bed." Mrs. Potts said sternly.

As soon as Mrs. Potts was out of sight, I looked up the western stairs. Curiosity was getting the best of me.

"I'm sure they won't mind if I take a little look."

And with that, I stepped on the first step towards the West Wing.

 _ **Exciting stuff ahead. Make sure to tune in for more.**_

 _ **The Song Used in this Chapter is Be Our Guest from Beauty and the Beast(2017)**_

 _ **Thanks for Reading. Please Review. Chapter 6 will be here soon.**_


	7. Chapter 6: The West Wing

Chapter 6: The West Wing

Hiccup's POV

I slowly walked up to the stairs cautiously. The light of the lanterns danced across the stone walls. It made the statues look even scary.

I came to the door, I hesitated, then opened the door. The room was dark, drafty and messy. The Furniture was torn apart by something.

I looked around wildly. All my instincts were telling me to leave, but I kept looking. A bed laid there untouched, but there was a pile of feathers and fabric was on the floor. As I looked around more, a particular painting caught my attention.

The painting showed a young girl with long wavy red hair. But it was torn apart. I picked up a piece to try to see the full picture. I focused on the eyes. They were light blue. They seemed familiar

Just then a red light caught my attention. I looked to see a glowing rose covered by a case. I walked over.

I hesitantly took off the case. I studied the rose. I went to touch it.

Just then a shadow fell over me. I looked to see the beast staring at me.

She quickly came over and recovered the rose.

"What are you doing?! What did you do to it!?" The Beast yelled.

"Nothing."

"Do you realize what you could have done!? You could have damned us all!"

"I'm sorry!" I said defensively.

"Get out of here. GO! GET OUT!" She roared and clawed at me.

I quickly turned and ran. Faster than I ever had. I ran for the front door.

"Where are you going!?" Macintosh asked.

"Promise or no promise. I can't stay here a minute longer." I said as I grabbed my cloak and ran out the door.

I jumped onto Toothless and turned him to the exit. He ran as fast as he could. I started going through the snowy forest maze.

Just then I heard the eerie sound of a wolf howl.

I looked behind me to see the wolves chasing Toothless and I. I urged him forward.

We then came to a frozen pond. Toothless slipped and slid across the ice. A wolf knocked me over off him. Right as I landed, my left foot broke through the ice and got caught on something.

I quickly grabbed a stick and started swinging at the wolves. Toothless tried to fight them off but to no avail. I knew this might be it.

"Come on then!" I shouted. A wolf jumped at me.

I flinched. Then I heard a roar, a bear-like rumble. I turned to see the beast holding the wolf. She threw it and stood over me protectively. She then launched herself at them.

I struggled to free my foot as she fought off the wolves. They fought her, biting and scratching. She threw them off, slamming them into walls and everything. They ran off as they got thrown, whimpering in pain.

"Go! Run!" She shouted.

"I can't!"

Just then, A wolf with a scar jumped at the beast. She screamed in pain as the wolf bit her over and over. She finally was able to throw it off. The wolf slammed against a tree.

It got up and ran with the others. The beast turned to me. She then collapsed.

By now, I couldn't feel my foot. I dove my hands under the water and moved whatever was holding my foot down. I pulled it out.

I limped over to Toothless. I was about to get on him and ride back to town but then stopped.

I looked down at the beast; She sacrificed her life to save mine, I couldn't just leave her.

I hobbled over to her. I tried to get her to look at me.

"You have to help me. You have to stand."

…

I sat on the table. Looking down at the now footless leg. After I got the Beast back to the castle, Marcas, the doctor, helped me with my foot. It had to be amputated. I grabbed a prototype peg leg I had been working on for Gobber, a friend of mine. I got it onto my leg and tied it into place.

"Wait!" Marcas, A coat hanger, said. "Don't move too much."

"Don't worry. I'll be fine." I said as I carefully put weight on my new peg leg. The spring absorbed the pressure rather well. I was able to walk around freely.

I slowly made my way to The West Wing. Marcas told me that the Mistress didn't have any significant injuries but that she needed to stay in bed for a little bit.

I walked in to see the others standing by the bed.

"Thank you, Master Hiccup. We are eternally grateful." McGuffin said.

"Why do you care about her so much?"

"We've looked after her all her life." Mrs. Potts said.

"But she's cursed you somehow. Why? You did nothing!"

"You're quite right there, dear. You see, when the Mistress lost her mother, and her cruel father took that sweet, innocent girl, and twisted her up to be just like him, we did nothing."

Just then, The Beast groaned in pain. She then turned and looked at me.

"You! If you hadn't run away, none of this would have happened!"

"Well, if you wouldn't have tried to kill me, I wouldn't have run away."

She stopped. "Well, you shouldn't have been in the west wing!"

"You should learn to control that temper!" I yelled.

She stood there almost shocked.

"Anyway. Thank you, for saving my life." I said.

She shrugged. "You're welcome."

"I don't think I caught your name."

The Beast looked at me with curiosity.

"Merida. My name is Merida."

"Well, Merida. I'm Hiccup. Hiccup Hank Haddock the Third."

Merida grunted then turned away from me.

"Let's leave her to sleep." Mrs. Potts said.

…

General POV

As Merida slept, she dreamed about when her mother did pass. And how her father, Mordu, basically raised her.

 _ **Days in the sun**_  
 _ **When my life has barely begun**_  
 _ **Not until my whole life is done**_  
 _ **Will, I ever leave you**_

Downstairs, Andre played at Macintosh and Sorcha danced.

 _ **Will I tremble again**_  
 _ **To my dear one's gorgeous refrain?**_  
 _ **Will you now forever remain**_  
 _ **Out of reach of my arms?**_

Mrs. Potts was putting her teenage triplet teacup to bed in the cupboard.

 ** _All those days in the sun_**  
 ** _What I'd give to relive just one_**  
 ** _Undo what's done_**  
 ** _And bring back the light_**

Maude was helping Hiccup around the room.

 _ **Oh, I could sing**_  
 _ **Of the pain these dark days bring**_  
 _ **The spell we're under**_  
 _ **Still, it's the wonder of us I sing of tonight**_

Hiccup limped over to the window and thought about his mother.

 **How in the midst of all this sorrow**  
 **Can so much hope and love endure?**  
 **I was innocent and certain**  
 **Now I'm wiser but unsure**

 **I can't go back into my childhood**  
 ** _All those precious days_**  
 **One that my mother made secure**  
 ** _Couldn't last_**  
 **I can feel a change in me**  
 ** _Oh, hold me closer_**  
 **I'm stronger, but still not free**

 **Days in the sun will return**  
 **We must believe as lovers do**  
 **Those days in the sun**  
 **Will come shining through**

...

Hiccup's POV

I came in to check on Merida when I noticed the rose again. There were pedals on the table below it.

"What happens when the last petal falls?" I asked.

"The Mistress remains a beast forever. And we remain like this." said.

"Antiques," Macintosh said

"Knick-knacks," McGuffin said

"Lightly-used houseware," Sorcha said.

"Rubbish. We become rubbish." Dingwall said.

I looked back at the rose. I didn't want them to stay this way. Even Merida's fate was cruel.

"I want to help you. There must be some way to break the curse."

"Well, there is one," Macintosh said, but Mrs. Potts interrupted.

"It's not for you to worry about, lamb. We've made our bed, and we must lie in it."

I nodded. "Well then, if you insist.

...

General POV

Heather sat in the dark tavern with Astrid waiting for our guest to arrive.

Just then a hooded figure came into the tavern and walked over to us.

"Sister!"

"Dagur, sit down and shut up," Heather said.

Dagur took off his hood and sat down.

"I don't usually leave the asylum in the middle of the night, but they said you'd make it worth my while."

Heather pulls out a sack of gold and tosses it in front of him. He takes out a piece, scrapes it on his chin and continues. "Aah, I'm listening."

"It's like this. I've got my heart set on marrying Hiccup, but he needs a little persuasion."

"Turned her down flat!" Astrid said. Heather glares at her.

"Everyone knows his mother's a lunatic. She was in here tonight raving about a beast in a castle."

"Valka is harmless," Dagur said with a hint of annoyance.

"The point is, Hiccup would do anything to keep her from being locked up."

"Yeah, even marry her!" Astrid chimed in again. Heather gives her another threatening look, and she ducks back under the table.

"So, you want me to throw his mother in the asylum unless she agrees to marry you?"

Heather nod in agreement.

"Oh, that is despicable. I love it!" Dagur said as he then laughed like a lunatic.

Back at Valka's house, Valka is packing to leave.

"If no one will help me, then I'll go back alone. I don't care what it takes. I'll find that castle, and somehow I'll get him out of there."

Valka climbs onto Cloudjumper and leaves on her journey. Seconds later, Heather and Astrid arrive with Dagur. They enter the house.

"Hiccup! Valka!"

"Oh, well, I guess it's not gonna work after all." Astrid said as she walked outside."

"They have to come back sometime, and when they do, we'll be ready for them. Astrid, keep an eye on the place until Hiccup and his mother come home." Heather said as she jumped back onto the wagon, leaving Astrid behind.

Astrid looked down and sighed.

"I guess I will always be the errand girl, not the lover girl."

 _ **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Stay tuned for more**_

 _ **Also, to clarify. Sorcha, Andre, and Marcus are all OCs**_

 _ **The Song Used in This Chapter was Days in the Sun from Beauty and the Beast(2017)**_

 _ **Thanks for Reading. Please Review. Chapter 7 will be here soon.**_


	8. Chapter 7: Something There

Chapter 7: Something There

Merida's POV

I woke up to someone reciting something. I looked over to see Hiccup recounting A Midsummer Night's Dream

"Love can transpose to form and dignity. Love looks not with the eyes, but with the mind…"

"And therefore, is winged Cupid painted blind," I said after him.

"You know Shakespeare." Hiccup said surprised.

I roll over. "I had an expensive education."

Hiccup turns to me and smiles. "Romeo and Juliet are my favorite play."

I rolled my eyes. "Now that is a surprise."

"I'm sorry?" Hiccup said slightly offended.

"Well, all that heartache, and pining, and… bleaugh! So many better things to read."

Hiccup looks like someone punched him in the gut. "Like what?"

I looked at him. "I'll show you."

After I got dressed, I led Hiccup through the halls to the Library.

"Well, there are a couple of things in here you could start with…" I said as we entered the library.

Hiccup stares at the library in amazement.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"I don't even have the words. It's amazing."

"Yes, I suppose it is. Well, if you like it so much, then it's yours."

I began to walk away.

"Have you read every one of these books?"

"No, not all of them. Some of them are in Greek."

Hiccup laughs. "Was that a joke? Are you making jokes now?"

"Maybe."

I walk away, shaking his head and smiling. I look to see Hiccup jumping for joy at the sight of all the books.

Later, Hiccup and Merida went for a walk. Hiccup read as we walked.

"The air is blue and keen and cold… and in a frozen sheath, enrolled. Each branch, each twig… each blade of grass seems clad miraculously with…"

"Glass," I said as I looked out to the frozen lake.

"I feel as if I'm seeing it for the first time." I then turned back to Hiccup. "Is there any more?"

"Um…" Hiccup then looked back at the book. "But in that solemn silence is heard the whisper… of every sleeping thing. Look. Look at me. Come wake me up. For still here I will be."

…

General POV

Hiccup and Merida started spending a lot of time together. Reading stories together. Going on walks.

There was the time Hiccup introduced Merida to Toothless. The horse was very skittish around the beast, but Hiccup calmed him and guided Merida's hand to the horse.

The horse started getting used to Merida. As that happened, Hiccup walked away, thinking to himself.

 **There's something sweet and almost kind**  
 **But she was mean, and she was coarse and unrefined**  
 **And now shes dear and so I'm sure**  
 **I wonder why I didn't see it there before**

At that moment, Hiccup made a snowball and threw it at Merida. She looked surprised. Hiccup laughed. Merida made a bigger one and threw it at him. It knocked him over.

They came inside to see Mrs. Potts with Marcas at the door.

"Come along dearie. Let's get you off those wet things." Mrs. Potts said.

They took off their winter clothes and went into the dining room. Where tomato soup was waiting. Hiccup sat on one end of the table while Merida sat on the other. Merida looked nervous as she picked up her bowl and went to sit next to Hiccup.

 _ **He glanced this way; I thought I saw**_  
 _ **And when we touched he didn't shudder at my paw**_  
 _ **No, it can't be, I'll just ignore**_  
 _ **But then he's never looked at me that way before**_

She sat down. She went to eat the soup like she usually would but stopped. Hiccup saw this. He picked up the bowl and slurped the soup. Merida did the same.

Later, Hiccup was in the Library with Merida. Merida was sitting by the fireplace, reading. Hiccup was looking for another book.

 **New and a bit alarming**  
 **Who'd have ever thought that this could be**  
 **True, that she's not a Princess**  
 **But there's something in her that I simply didn't see**

Right as Hiccup grabbed a book and sat down to read with Merida, the others came in to view.

 ** _Well, who'd have thought?_**  
 ** _Well, bless my soul_**  
 ** _Well, who'd have known?_**  
 ** _Well, who indeed?_**

 ** _And who'd have guessed They'd come together on their own?_**  
 ** _It's so peculiar_**  
 ** _We'll wait and see_**

 ** _A few days more_**  
 ** _There may be something there that wasn't there before_**

 ** _You know perhaps there is something there that wasn't there before_**  
 ** _There may be something there that wasn't there before._**

...

Hiccup's POV

I went out to the garden. Under a tree, I saw the familiar shape of Merida. I walked over to her.

"What are you reading?"

Merida quickly closes the book. "Nothing."

I sit next to her. "Guinevere and Lancelot."

"Well..."King Arthur and the Round Table." Knights, and men, and swords, and things..."

"Still... It's a romance."

"Alright..." She said with a huff

"I wanted to thank you again for saving my life," I said.

"Well, I never thanked you for not leaving me to be eaten by wolves."

I laugh and then heard the servants laughing in the castle.

"They know how to have a good time."

Merida rolls her eyes. "Yes, but when I enter the room, the laughter dies."

"Me too."

Merida looks at me in surprise.

"The villagers say that I'm a funny boy, but I'm not sure they mean it as a compliment.

"I'm sorry. Your village sounds terrible."

I sigh. "Almost as lonely as your castle."

Merida looked at me. "What do you say we run away?"

Merida took me to the Library and brought over a book.

"Another little gift from the enchantress. A book that truly allows you to escape."

She opened the book to show a world map with magic sand flowing through it.

"It's amazing!"

"It was her cruelest trick of all. It was just another curse. The outside world has no place for a creature like me, but it can for you." She offers me her hand. I take it, and she places her hand on the book. "Think of the one place you've always wanted to see. Now find it in your mind's eye. Then feel it in your heart."

I felt a rush as I thought of the one place I've always wanted to see. I suddenly found myself on the island — ruins of buildings laid about. The only whole house was on top of the hill.

"Where did you take us?"

"Berk."

"Oh, I never heard of Berk. It seems abandoned." Merida said as she looked around.

We walked over the whole house.

"It's so much smaller than I imagined."

 _ **This is the Berk of my childhood**_  
 _ **These were the borders of my life**_  
 _ **In this crumbling, dusty townhouse**_  
 _ **Where an artist loved her man**_  
 _ **Easy to remember**_  
 _ **Harder to move on**_  
 _ **Knowing the Berk of my childhood**_  
 _ **Is gone**_

"What happened to your father?"

"It was the one story Mother could never bring himself to tell. I knew better than to ask."

Merida looked around to see a pile of bones. I walked over to see a small children's bobber.

"Oh. A dragon bone. Dragon attack.

I envisioned what happened. Dragons were flying overhead — burning buildings. My father was laying, dying from a wound.

"You must leave now." He tells my mother.

"Stoick, I can't leave you."

"Quickly… before they take him too."

The vision ended.

"I'm sorry I ever called your mother a thief," Merida said.

I wipe a tear from my eye.

"Let's go home."

 _ **I hope you all enjoy this story. Stay tuned for more**_

 _ **The Songs Used In this Chapter were Something There from Beauty and the Beast, and**_ _**How Does a Moment Last Forever (Montmartre) by Emma Watson**_

 _ **Thanks For Reading. Please Review. Chapter 8 will be here soon.**_


	9. Chapter 8: The Dance

Chapter 8: The Dance

Merida's POV

Hiccup and I walked through the halls of the castle, both of us reading a book. I had noticed that Hiccup had been more distant since our trip to Berk.

As we walked, Hiccup gasped.

"Wow, it's beautiful."

I looked to see the ballroom all clean and refurbished. I smiled.

"Yes, it is."

"Do you know what we should do?" Hiccup said to me, looking a bit nervous.

"What?"

"If we had a dance here?"

I nodded.

"Would you like to?"

I looked at him with surprise. "Really? You want to?"

"Kinda. Do you?"

I didn't know what to say, but then again, my birthday was coming up, I had to hurry.

"Yes, I would love to."

Hiccup smiled.

"Alright then, I'll see you tonight." Hiccup said as he walked away.

I just stood there in shock.

…

Hiccup's POV

I shut the door to my room. I ran my fingers through my hair.

"Why did I do that!?"

"Do what my dear?" Maude asked.

"I just asked Merida to dance with me in the ballroom."

"AAAAAAAAA" Maude sang. "The time has come. Here my dear. Let me help you get ready.

…

Merida's POV

I was in the tub getting washed up for the big night. Macintosh is there with me, but behind a curtain.

"Tonight is the night!" Macintosh said excitedly.

"I'm not sure I can do this."

"You don't have time to be timid. You must be bold, daring. Besides he asked, you said yes."

"Bold. Daring."

I emerged from the tub and shook myself dry.

"There will be music. Romantic candlelight provided me, and when the time is right, you confess your love."

"Yes, I - I con-No, I can't."

"You care for the man, don't you?"

"More than anything."

"Well, then you must tell him."

Marcus had been cutting my hair. It finishes and steps back.

"Voila. You look so...so..."

I look in the mirror to see me in pig-tails and bows.

"Stupid."

"Not quite the word I was looking for. Perhaps a little more off the top."

Marcus begins to cut and chop again. Dingwall enters.

"Ahem ahem ahem. Your gentleman awaits."

…

General POV

Hiccup stood on one side of the room at the top of a staircase. He wore an extravagant blue coat and very ruffled shirt. His jacket had gold trimmings on it.

Merida was able to find a dress to fit her. It was golden and puffy.

Hiccup walked down the stairs and extended his hand. Merida shyly put her paw forward and took his hand. As they stepped onto the dance floor, Andre started to play. Mrs. Potts and her three sons watch from on top of Andre while the other watched from the door.

Hiccup led Merida to the dance floor where He bowed then she bowed. He extended his hand. She took it, and they began to dance.

Andre started playing, Marcus began to play the violin, and Mrs. Potts started to sing.

 ** _Tale as old as time_**

 ** _True as it can be_**

 ** _Barely even friends_**

 ** _Then somebody bends_**

 ** _Unexpectedly_**

 ** _Just a little change_**

 ** _Small to say the least_**

 ** _Both a little scared_**

 ** _Neither one prepared_**

 ** _Beauty and the Beast_**

 ** _Ever just the same_**

 ** _Ever a surprise_**

 ** _Ever as before_**

 ** _And ever just as sure_**

 ** _As the sun will rise, woah_**

 ** _Tale as old as time, a-a-ay_**

 ** _Tune as old as song, oh_**

 ** _Bitter-sweet and strange_**

 ** _Finding you can change_**

 ** _Learning you were wrong_**

 ** _Certain as the sun_**

 ** _Rising in the east_**

 ** _Tale as old as time_**

 ** _Song as old as rhyme_**

 ** _Beauty and the Beast_**

 ** _Tale as old as time_**

 ** _Song as old as rhyme_**

 ** _Beauty and the Beast_**

Hiccup led Merida outside. Merida smiled as they sat down on a bench.

"Hiccup, are you happy here?"

Hiccup nodded.

"I must admit, I am."

But then Hiccup looked away into the distance.

"What is it?"

Hiccup sighed. "I wish I could see my mother, just one more time."

Merida looked, then smiled.

"There is a way."

Merida led him to the west wing. She handed him the mirror.

"This mirror will show you anything. Anything you wish to see."

Hiccup grabbed the mirror.

"I wish to see my mother, please."

The mirror glowed, and the image appeared. Valka was lying in a snowbank unconscious.

"Oh no, she's alone, she could die!" Hiccup stopped

"Then...then you must go to her."

"What did you say?"

"I release you. You are no longer my prisoner."

Hiccup looked at her in amazement. "You mean...I'm free?"

"Yes."

"Oh, thank you."

He looked at the mirror. "Hold on, Mom. I'm on my way."

Hiccup turns to leave, then turns back and pushes the magic mirror back to Merida.

Merida pushed it back. "Take it with you, so you'll always have a way to look back, and remember me."

"Thank you for understanding how much she needs me."

Hiccup turns to leave, and Merida looks down in depression. He touches his hand to her cheek and rushes out. Hiccup runs past Dingwall, who has entered the room.

"Well, Mistress. I must say everything is going just peachy. I knew you had it in you."

Merida looks very sad. "I let him go."

"Ha ha ha, yes. Splendid-" Dingwall stops in the middle of his sentence. "You what? How could you do that?"

"I had to."

"Yes, but why?"

"Because I love him."

The others walked in after hearing that.

"Then why are we not human?" Macintosh said

"Because he doesn't love her." Mrs. Potts said

"And now, it's too late."

"But he might still come back," Sorcha said.

"No. I set him free. I'm sorry I couldn't do the same for all of you. Now, go. Our time is almost past." Merida said.

The others left sadly. Merida's heart broke as she watched them.

 ** _I was the one who had it all_**

 ** _I was the master of my fate_**

 ** _I never needed anybody in my life_**

 ** _I learned the truth too late_**

 ** _I'll never shake away the pain_**

 ** _I close my eyes, but he's still there_**

 ** _I let him steal into my melancholy heart_**

 ** _It's more than I can bear_**

 ** _Now I know he'll never leave me_**

 ** _Even as he runs away_**

 ** _He will still torment me_**

 ** _Calm me, hurt me_**

 ** _Move me, come what may_**

 ** _Wasting in my lonely tower_**

 ** _Waiting by an open door_**

 ** _I'll fool myself; he'll walk right in_**

 ** _And be with me forevermore_**

 ** _I rage against the trials of love_**

 ** _I curse the fading of the light_**

 ** _Though he's already flown so far beyond my reach_**

 ** _He's never out of sight_**

 ** _Now I know he'll never leave me_**

 ** _Even as she fades from view_**

 ** _He will still inspire me_**

 ** _Be a part of everything I do_**

 ** _Wasting in my lonely tower_**

 ** _Waiting by an open door_**

 ** _I'll fool myself; he'll walk right in_**

 ** _And as the long, long nights begin_**

 ** _I'll think of all that might have been_**

 ** _Waiting here forevermore_**

Merida found herself on the top of the tower, watching Hiccup ride away.

 ** _Got it done._**

 ** _Thanks for all the support you've shown this story._**

 ** _The Songs Used in this Chapter are Beauty and the Beast by Emma Thomson and Evermore by Dan Stevens_**

 ** _Thanks for Reading. Please Review. Chapter 9 will be here soon._**


	10. Chapter 9: Kill The Beast

Chapter 9: Kill the Beast

Hiccup's POV

I had Toothless ran as fast as he could I had to find a mom before she died.

I found the area where the mirror said she was.

"Mom!" I shouted out. "Where are you?"

I turned to see her laying in the snow with Cloudjumper nudging her.

"Mom!"

I jump off Toothless and run over to her. She was shaking violently. I picked her up and put her on Cloudjumper.

I whistled for Toothless. When he came over, I tied the reins of Cloudjumper to my saddle, got onto Toothless and started home.

We got to the outskirts of the village. It was dark and you could hear everyone in the tavern. I lead the horses into the stables, grabbed mom and took her inside. I felt like someone was watching us, but I didn't care.

I got Mom into bed. I sat by her side until she woke up.

"Hiccup?"

"Don't move, you're home. I'm home."

She smiled and hugged me. "I thought I'd never see you again."

I hugged her back. "I missed you so much."

She then let go. "But the Beast. How did you manage to escape?"

I went to answer but there was a knock at the door.

I opened the door to see a man in a cloak.

"Can I help you?"

The man disrobed to reveal it to be Dagur, head of the Asylum.

"I've come to collect your mother."

"My mother?"

"Don't worry, good sir. We'll take good care of her."

He then showed me the Asylum carriage and the whole town gathered.

"My mother's not crazy!" I said as I confronted Dagur.

"She was raving like a lunatic!" Astrid said to me. She then turned to the crowd. "We all heard her, didn't we?"

The crowd cheered as men came from the carriage.

"No, I won't let you!" I said as I went to confront the men.

"Hiccup, what's going on?"

I looked to see Mom standing on the porch.

"Valka, tell us again, just how big was the beast?"

I looked at my mom.

"She was... I mean... she was enormous. I'd say at least eight, no more like ten feet tall."

The crowd laughed at her.

"Well, you don't get much crazier than that."

"It's true, I tell you!" Mom said as she ran out to tell them. As she did, the men from the asylum grabbed her and threw her into the carriage.

"No, you can't do this Dagur!" I shouted at him. He just scoffs and walked away.

"Poor Hiccup," Heather says, appearing almost out of nowhere. "It's a shame about your mother."

"You know she's not crazy, Heather."

She nodded. "Of course, and with Dagur being my brother, I might be able to clear up this little misunderstanding. If..."

"If what?"

"If you marry me."

"What? Have you lost your mind?"

"One little word, Hank, that's all it takes."

"Never. And my name is Hiccup!"

She growled. "Have it your way."

The asylum carriage was almost getting ready to leave. I grabbed the mirror and ran to it.

"My mother's not crazy and I can prove it." I looked at the mirror. "Show me the Beast!"

The mirror lit up and I showed the image to the crowd. They all gasped.

Heather ripped the mirror out of my hand. "This is sorcery!"

She then turns to the crowd. "Look at this beast! Look at her fangs! Her claws!"

"No. Don't be afraid. She's gentle and kind."

The crowd started whispering. Heather looked at me with horror. "The monster has him under her spell. If I didn't know better, I'd say he even cared for her!"

"She's not a monster, Heather. You are!" I turned to the crowd. "Merida wouldn't hurt anyone."

"I've heard of the effects of dark magic but I've never before seen them with my own eyes. This is a threat to our very existence!"

Everyone shouted in agreement.

"We can't have him running off to warn the beast." Heather looked at Dagur. "Lock him up too!"

"No!"

Before I could react, Snotlout and Fishlegs threw me into the carriage.

"You won't get away with this, Heather!"

…

General POV

Heather watched as they threw Hiccup into the carriage. She felt someone grab her arm.

"Heather with all due respect..." Astrid began to say.

"Do you want to be next?" Heather said threateningly to her.

Astrid shook her head.

"Fetch my horse."

Heather then climbed onto the carriage and addressed the people.

"Stand guard. Don't let them escape. This creature will curse us all if we don't stop her."

The people shouted in agreement.

"Well, I say, we kill the beast!"

Everyone started shouting.

 ** _We're not safe until she's dead_**  
 ** _She'll come stalking us at night_**  
 ** _Set to sacrifice our children to her monstrous appetite_**  
 ** _She'll wreak havoc on our village if we let her wander free_**

 ** _So it's time to take some action, boys_**  
 ** _it's time to follow me_**

 ** _Through the mist, through the woods_**  
 ** _Through the darkness and the shadows_**  
 ** _It's a nightmare, but it's one exciting ride_**  
 ** _Say a prayer, then we're there_**  
 ** _At the drawbridge of a castle_**  
 ** _And there's something truly terrible inside_**  
 ** _It's a beast she's got fangs, razor-sharp ones_**  
 ** _Massive paws, killer claws for the feast_**  
 ** _Hear her roar, see her foam_**  
 ** _But we're not coming home 'til she's dead_**  
 ** _Good and dead_**

 ** _Kill the Beast_**

 ** _Light your torch, mount your horse_**  
 ** _Screw your courage to the sticking place_**

 ** _We're counting on Heather to lead the way_**

 ** _Call it war, call it threat_**  
 ** _you can bet they all will follow_**  
 ** _for in times like this, they'll do just as I say_**

 ** _There's a beast running wild, there's no question_**  
 ** _but I fear the wrong monsters released_**

 ** _Sally forth! Tally ho!_**  
 ** _Grab your sword, grab your bow_**  
 ** _Praise the Lord and here we go_**

When the mob had got outside the village, Heather grabbed the mirror.

"Show me the way to the castle."

The mirror showed the way.

"LET'S GO!"

As they marched through the snow, the mob whispered.

 ** _We don't like what we don't understand in fact it scares us_**  
 ** _and this monster is mysterious at least_**  
 ** _Bring your guns Bring your knives_**  
 ** _Save your children and your wives_**  
 ** _We'll save our village and our lives_**  
 ** _We'll kill the Beast_**

Back at the castle, Macintosh was dancing with Sorcha.

"At least she has finally learned to love."

"A lot of good it does us if he doesn't love him in return," Dingwall said.

"What are you fussing about?" McGuffin said. "Why, this is the first time I had hope."

"Yes, hope. It felt good to hope." Mrs. Potts said.

Just then, they heard a noise outside.

"Did you hear that, mother?" Hamish said.

"Is it him?' Harris said.

"Is he coming back?" Hubert said.

All three triplets jumped to the window seal to see what was going on inside. The others looked at well.

"Could it be? Macintosh said. "Damn it! Invaders!"

"Ruffians." Mrs. Potts said as she hops down from the window seal.

"Oh, there you go. So much for true love."

"Oi, Dingwall, quit your moping and let's go," McGuffin said.

"Man the barricades and hold fast."

"Move Aside!" Andre said as he ran to the door to block it.

 ** _Hearts ablaze, banners high_**  
 ** _we go marching into battle_**  
 ** _Unafraid although the dangers just increased_**

The others outside got their battering ram and started to knock down the door.

 ** _Raise the flag, sing the song_**  
 ** _here we come, we're fifty strong_**  
 ** _and fifty Scotsman can't be wrong_**  
 ** _let's kill the Beast_**

Back at the village, Hiccup looked through the bars at Dagur, who was left behind to guard the carriage.

"I have to warn Merida." Hiccup said.

"Warn her? How did you get away from her?" Valka asked.

"She let me go, mom. She sent me back to you."

"I don't understand."

Hiccup grabbed the baby rattle that he found at Berk. He gave it to his mom.

Valka looked at it. "Where did you..."

"He took me there."

A look of realization came over Valka's face.

"I know what happened to Dad."

Valka nodded. "Then you know why I had to leave him there. I had to protect you. It's my job as a mother. Probably too much."

"I understand."

Hiccup hugged her.

"But now I need your help."

"It's dangerous."

"Yes, yes, it is."

Valka then smiled. "I could try to pick the lock."

She got up and tried to reach the lock. "After all, it's only gears and springs."

She reached for the lock. She then took a hairpin from her hair and used it to pick the lock.

At the Castle, Mrs. Potts came to the west wing where Merida was.

"Pardon me, Mistress."

"Leave me in peace."

"But, ma'am, the castle is under attack."

 ** _Kill the Beast, kill the Beast_**

The staff of the castle was trying to hold the door back.

"This isn't working," Macintosh said.

"But my love, we must do something," Sorcha said.

"Wait, I know."

Back at the West wing, Mrs. Potts frantically asked. "What shall we do, Mistress?"

"It doesn't matter now. Just let them come."

Finally, the door opened. The mob looked at a room full of clutter. Furniture all around.

"Are you not the least bit concerned that this castle might be haunted?" Astrid asked Heather.

"Don't lose your nerve, Astrid."

As the mob looked around, they tried to keep quiet. Astrid picked up Macintosh.

"NOW!"

Just then, all the furniture came to life.

All the people were attacked by the furniture. Heather ducked and dodged around the obstacles and ran up the West Wing stairs.

Macintosh led the charge as the fighting continued.

Astrid got up after being knocked down to have Sorcha fluffing her face with her feather.

"There's no one to protect you now, huh?" Sorcha said as she flew away laughing.

The triplet teacups launched plates at the invaders, counting as they went.

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten!"

"Good show, boys," Dingwall shouted from the top of the stairs.

Dingwall took the tiny sword he had.

"Go."

Books started flying off the shelves at the people.

"Yes, those are books, you poor excuse of Vikings."

At that moment, Snotlout, Fishlegs, and Tuffnut went running up to Dingwall.

"Come at me, you jackanapes," Dingwall said.

The three men laughed at him.

Just then, Maude jumped in front of Dingwall.

"Come here at… little boys. I spin you this way. I put it on. Yes, pretty little boys."

She dressed the three men into dresses. They all screamed and ran away.

"Yes! Beautiful! Go, be free! Be free. Be free!"

Then Maude tossed Mrs. Potts on the chandelier, and she started to pour hot water onto the people.

"How do you like your tea? Is piping hot? Or boiling?"

"Oh! Mr. Potts!" She says when she sees Fergus.

Mrs. Potts falls off a chandelier, screaming

"Mama!" The triplets say as she falls

Just as she was about to hit the floor, Astrid catches her in time.

"Thank you!" Mrs. Potts says to her

Astrid smiles and nods

"You're welcome".

She spots the villagers about to attack them and dodges them. Mrs. Potts boils one villager up with tea.

"Take that!" Astrid punches the other villager out and turns to Mrs. Potts.

"Nicely handled!"

"Well, I used to be on Heather's side, but we are so in a bad place right now."

"You're too good for him anyway."

"Yeah."

"Should we get back to it, then?"

Astrid nods enthusiastically and runs off with her to join the servants in driving off the villagers.

Andre is fighting off the hordes of villagers. But then he gets surrounded."

"Such sweet music. Stand back."

"Silence that harpsichord!" Ruffnut says to the villagers.

"What? Uh-oh!"

"Andre?" Maude shouts out when she hears Andre

"Darling! At last!"

She jumps on the railing. "I'm coming, my love. This is it! The fat lady is singing."

She then jumps off the railing. When she lands, Ruffnut goes flying back.

"Bravissima!"

Andre shoots his keys at the villagers.

"Watch your toes!" Macintosh says as he lights some black powder, causing the villagers to run in a panic.

"That's it! Go! Go!" McGuffin says as he chases after then

"Bon voyage."

"Safe trip home."

"And stay out!" Dingwall shouts.

 _ **I hope you are all enjoying this story. Stay tuned for more.**_

 _ **The Song used in this Chapter is The Mob Song from Beauty and the Beast (2017)**_

 _ **Thanks for Reading. Please Review. Chapter 10 will be here soon.**_


	11. Chapter 10: End of the Spell

Chapter 10: End of the Spell

General POV

Heather looked up and down the halls, now ready to be fired. Until she finds Merida lair. She raises her bow and aims. Merida looks up at her, then looks back down in sadness again. Heather releases the arrow and it strikes Merida in the shoulder. She screams in pain and stands. Heather rushes her and they fly out the window onto the balcony.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Heather laughs as she corners Merida on the edge of the roof. Merida simply sits there in despair.

"Get up! Get up! What's the matter, Beast? Too kind and gentle to fight back?"

Merida looks down ignoring her. Heather walks into the foreground and breaks off a piece of the roof. She is about to smash it on Merida' head when Hiccup's voice drifts up. He is in the courtyard and is yelling to Heather, telling her to stop.

"No!"

Merida hears his voice and it gives her new life.

"Hiccup."

"No! Heather, don't!"

Heather swings down at Merida, but she catches the weapon in her hand. Merida rises and roars in Heather's face. They proceed through a fight on the rooftop. Finally, Merida takes a hiding place among the gargoyles in the darkness. Meanwhile, Hiccup enters the castle on the ground.

"Come on out and fight! Were you in love with him, beast? Did you honestly think he'd want you when he had someone like me?"

Merida has been provoked enough. She emerges and they fight again.

"It's over, beast! Hank is mine!"

This time, however, Merida picks up Heather by the neck and holds her out over the edge of the roof. Heather pleads with her.

"Let me go. Let me go! Please, don't hurt me! I'll do anything! Anything!"

Merida' anger slowly melts off her face, and the look of compassion returns. She pulls Heather back onto the roof.

"Get out!" She says to Heather. She then shoves Heather to the ground. Above, Hiccup comes out on a balcony.

"Merida!"

"Hiccup!"

Merida begins to climb the tower until she reaches the balcony. She hangs over the side.

"Hiccup? You came back!"

Merida and Hiccup stare passionately at each other, but the moment is interrupted when Heather sneaks up and stabs Merida in the back. Merida roars in pain, and Hiccup is helpless. Heather pulls the knife out and swings back for another shot. Merida starts to fall, knocking Heather off his balance. Hiccup reaches forward and pulls Merida back, while Heather falls off never to be seen again.

…

Hiccup's POV

I helped the injured Merida up onto the balcony, where she lies down on the floor.

"You. You came back." She whispered

"Of course I came back. I couldn't let them…Oh, this is all my fault. If only I'd gotten here sooner."

"Maybe it's better… it's better this way."

"Don't talk like that. You'll be all right. We're together now. Everything's going to be fine. You'll see."

"At least… I got to see you… last time."

I pull Merida's paw up to my cheek. I held it there for a second, then drops it. Merida's head falls back, and her eyes close. I drop the paw and puts my hands to my mouth. I couldn't believe this was happening.

…

General POV

As villagers stagger away in defeat, Macintosh turns to Sorcha takes her in his arms, about to kiss her.

"We did it, Sorcha. Victory is ours."

Sorcha is silent in Macintosh's embrace.

"Sorcha...? Oh! My dear Sorcha..."

Dingwall and McGuffin help Macintosh lower Sorcha to the ground. Near the steps, Maude stands beside Andre, reunited at last.

"Oh, Andre! You were so brave! Goodbye, my love..."

Her arms retract as the footlights inside her dim and die.

"Darling! No, don't leave me!"

Andre sobs. The few keys he has left play until they freeze into silence.

Mrs. Potts and two of the teacups frantically approaches Macintosh, McGuffin, and Dingwall, who are watching this happen.

"Harris! HARRIS! Have you seen Harris!? He ran off! Oh, where is my little boy!"

Macintosh, McGuffin, and Dingwall watch in horror as Mrs. Potts' face disappears into the painted ornamentation of the teapot. Hamish and Hubert's face do the same.

"Mama!"

Macintosh turns to Dingwall, panicked that Harris might see what's happened.

"Oh no."

Just as Harris leaps up, his features fade away and gravity takes over. The saucer plummets, shattering. But Marcus catches Harris in mid-air and lovingly places him, inanimate, onto the trolley cart beside Mrs. Potts and his brothers.

Marcus straightens himself nobly and becomes a coat rack.

Just then, MacGuffin starts stuttering.

"Aye, this must be it. See ya on the other side."

McGuffin's face disappeared from the front of the cauldron.

Then Dingwall starts to tick and tock.

"Macintosh... I... TICK... can't... CHIME... speak..."

"It's all right, Dingwall."

"I... can't... TICK... Macintosh, my friend... TOCK... it was an honor to serve with you."

The only sound Dingwall makes is 'tick-tock, tick-tock.'

Macintosh is alone. Surrounded by objects.

"The honor was mine."

Macintosh does a final twirl and stiffens. He is a candlestick.

All along the entrance is the former staff, life gone from them.

Up in the West Wing, the final rose petal drops just as a hooded figure appears. The Enchantress looks down at Merida and Hiccup

Hiccup is still by Merida's side, crying over her lifeless form.

"No, no! Please, Please don't leave me!"

His lips touch her forehead in a kiss.

"I love you."

Hearing these words, The Enchantress smiles and places her hand on the bell jar which explodes and releases a wave of rose petals, whirling into the air. A golden light begins to emanate from The Enchantress.

Just then one beam of light falls, like a shooting star. Then another comes. And another, and another. Hiccup finally notices what is happening. He stops crying for a second, then starts to back away. A fog begins to enshroud Merida. She rises into the air magically and begins to turn. She is enveloped in a cloud of light and becomes wrapped in her cloak. Merida's body starts shifting and forming. A fore paw comes out and the claws turn into fingers. A hind paw emerges and develops into a foot. Finally, a wind blows across her face and the fur melts away to reveal a young princess. She gradually descends and is laid on the floor again. The fog disappears and Hiccup reaches out to touch her. He jerks his hand back, however, when the figure begins to move. She stands, then looks at her hands, then turns to face Hiccup. It's a girl with wild red hair and the same blue eyes as Merida. Hiccup gives her a mysterious look.

"Hiccup! It's me!" She says as she goes to grab his hand.

He continues to look at her skeptically, but then he sees the blue eyes and instantly knows it is her.

"It is you!"

They kiss. A fireworks display explodes around them. The gloom surrounding the castle disappears, revealing a blue sky. The castle is transformed, with the gargoyles changing into cherubs.

As the light passes over, Marcus is the first to change back, he sighs and smiles. As the doctor steps on his legs for the first time, he loses his balance and bumps into the trolley cart holding Mrs. Potts and the boys. It starts to roll toward the stairs.

Marcus backs into Maude, who waddles in and out of sunlight, changing from wardrobe to human to wardrobe again. Cadenza's face comes alive as he sees the wardrobe falling onto him. As it crashes, the wardrobe's doors fly open, sending out a flurry of garments. We follow them back to the ground, where the human Maude now lies on top of the human Andre.

"Oh, Madame."

"Oh, Maestro."

Andre smiles his now-toothless grin.

She tearfully embraces him.

The trolley rolls past Dingwall, whose back is bathed in sunlight. We move around to reveal the pudgy Dingwall, human except for his mustache, which still resembles the hands of a clock. He peers through his monocle, sees Macintosh come into view.

"Macintosh!"

"Dingwall, we beat the clock!"

Just then, McGuffin burst out of the cauldron, in a wet geyser, the servant soaked to the bone.

"Aye, don't forget about me!

The three men greet each other as a feather floats by, brushing the *Macintosh's nose. They look over to see a pile of feathers... from which the Macintosh pulls Sorcha, her feathers blossoming into a dress around her.

"Sorcha... my love..."

The two kiss. Their passion ignites a tiny flame on the Macintosh's head, which the maid pats out.

They turn as they hear the trolley squeaking as it nears the steps, about to crash down. Mrs. Potts and the boys rattle on a tray, which suddenly jerks to a stop on the precipice. Dingwall hooks the cart with his walking stick, but...Mrs. Potts and the boys slide down the incline... shoot off the tray... and start to TRANSFORM IN MID-AIR! The sled to the bottom of the steps and skid to a halt, fully human again. The boys hug their mother.

"Oh, boys! What did I tell you? Look at you – you're all grown up! Oh, you smell so good!"

In the west wing, Merida and hiccup hold each other. When they finally let go, Merida looks at where the rose is. The Enchantress is standing there, smiling.

Merida was going to explode at her, but then she smiled.

"Thank you. Thank you so much. I would have never changed if it wasn't for you."

"It was my pleasure. Now, stay good Merida."

"I will."

Hiccup looked at her with surprise.

"What will you do now?" Hiccup asked

The Enchantress smiled. "I've heard there's a Prince in France that's in the same shoes you are."

And with that, she disappeared in a cloud of dust.

In the castle grounds, astonished villagers approach, blinking, as the veil is lifted from their memory.

Fergus looked frantically as he searched for his wife and boys.

"Elinor!" He shouted as he ran to her.

He just missed them, rolling over and crawling to her. He hugged them with great joy.

Hiccup and Merida came out with a smile as all the servants came out.

Macintosh bowed to Merida.

"Mistress."

"Hello, old friend." She smiled as she hugged the man.

"You saved us, Hiccup," Sorcha said as she hugged him.


	12. Chapter 11: Tale as Old as Time

Chapter 11: Tale as Old as Time.

Hiccup's POV

I sat looking out the window of the castle. I had Maude making some last-minute changes on my wedding suit.

Shortly after I had broken the spell, I asked Merida to marry me. She said yes. And in no time, the ballroom was lively decorated for a ball for the century.

There was a knock at the door. I looked to see Mom at the door.

"Hi, Mom."

"Are you ready?"

"Maybe," I said with a smile.

"You're ready." She smiled.

…

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Merida grabbed me and kissed me. When we finally broke, the people moved into the ballroom to dance.

Maude stood next to Andre at the piano. He began to play, and Merida began to dance. Then we started to sing.

 **Two lives have begun now**  
 **Two hearts become one now**  
 **One passion, one dream**  
 **One thing forever true**  
 **I love you!**

Just then, Everyone started to dance. And Maude started to sing.

 _ **Tale as old as time**_  
 _ **Tune as old as song**_  
 _ **Bittersweet and strange**_  
 _ **Finding you can change**_

Mrs. Potts watched us danced and looked over to my mom, who was painting the scene.

 _ **Winter turns to spring**_  
 _ **Famine turns to feast**_  
 _ **Nature points the way**_  
 _ **Nothing left to say**_  
 _ **Beauty and the Beast**_

We all dance in the ballroom in all its restored splendor. And everybody sang along with Maude

 ** _Certain as the sun_**  
 ** _Rising in the east_**  
 ** _Tale as old as time_**  
 ** _Song as old as rhyme_**  
 ** _Beauty and the Beast._**

 ** _Tale as old as time_**  
 ** _Song as old as rhyme_**  
 ** _Beauty and the Beast._**  
 ** _Ah!_**

 ** _Yeah. It is done._**

 ** _Thank you all so much for the support on this story. All the support is crazy cool._**

 ** _So, next up on my AU story, is The Frozen Mermaid 2: Return to The Sea. The poll to vote what characters from the original movie is still up, but not for long. So make sure you go vote for your favorite Little Mermaid Sequel characters to be in this next story._**

 ** _The Song Used in This Chapter is Beauty and the Beast(Reprise) [2017 movie+Broadway]_**

 ** _Thanks for Reading. Please Review. The Frozen Mermaid: Return to the Sea will be here soon._**


End file.
